Faye the outcast
by Faye the victor
Summary: "What are you going to do now? Now that you've ruined everything?" He said. "I have no idea." The story of Faye, Pres. Snow's granddaughter. Starting at the Quell announcement R&R please!


**Hello, Lovelys! Thank you for checking out my story! Just an idea I had when I read the summary of another fic... I am blasting musical sound waves into my ear drums for inspiration, lol. And yes, I did change the age of Snow's granddaughter.**

**And just a warning, some of Snow's lines are directly from Catching Fire.**

**Disclaimer: No one on this site is Susanne Collins, so yeahs...**

**Enjoy!**

I keep my head high as I walk towards my grandfather. Every person in Panem is starring at me, loathing me. All of my sixteen years on earth I have known not to talk to anyone outside my family, all that would come is trouble. No one likes me, because of my family. They don't even know me, yet they hate me. Because my grandfather is President Snow, aka the devil.

The silver dress I am wearing tickles my ankles, the matching heels clicking the stage. My cleavage is far to exposed, drawing the eyes of the crowd. My ebony hair is curled into soft waves, opening up my pale face. To the crowd, I probably look like I am in my pajamas. To the districts, I look ravishing. I have never had a thing for Capital fashion, but I do like to get dolled up. Not for any one but me, though.

The wooden box in my hands holds envelopes that encase blank slips of paper, except the envelope for the 3rd Quarter Quell. My grandfather previously made up the twist in his office, specifically to get revenge on a certain MockingJay. Although, I don't think Katniss Everdeen even knows that _she_ is the MockingJay. She probably doesn't even know about the coming rebellion. I'm not even supposed to know. But, I am a very good eves dropper.

My grandpa looks to me, smiling his overly plump lips. His cat-like eyes trained on my similar ones. But, mine are green, and his are faded to some undecipherable color. As I near closer, the crowd grows quieter, so quiet you could here a pin drop. My small hand pushes the box into grandpa's large wrinkled ones.

He quickly opens the box, clearing his throat as he slips out an envelope. "On the 25th anniversary, as reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." He pauses to catch his breathe, clear his throat again. "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capital citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

Anticipation builds as grandpa stops for dramatic effect. "And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." He opens the yellow envelope, once again clearing his throat. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

My heart drops, sinking deep into my stomach as grandpa returns the envelope to the wooden box and hands it back to me. I am still frozen in my place when he turns to walk off stage, forcing him to grab my wrist and pull me along. _The existing pool of victors. Katniss is going back in._

Katniss Everdeen is by far my favorite victor, along with Peeta Mellark. And Peeta won't let Katniss go with out him, so they're both... going back in. Everything they fought for will be ruined, the memory of them lost to Panem. I admired their strength and courage in the previous Games, initiating them as my favorites. And I am going to have to do everything I can to help them.

My mother comes and whisks me away, holding my face in her hands and feeling my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, dear? You're looking so pale... And you're not wearing powder!" Her high pitched voice squeaks in my ears, causing me to cringe.

"I'm fine.. It's just.." I trail off.

"Katniss is going back in? I know she is important to you, but dear you can always sponsor her. And that boy if he is reaped. What's his name? Peter..." She coos.

"_Peeta _Mellark, mother. Like the bread?" I correct. "And yes, that is what I was going to say. You're right, I can. I will sponsor them." I say before storming off to my limo.

**XXX**

"Henry, lets go to the park." I tell my driver. Henry is actually my cousin, the only driver my parents trust to escort their only child.

"Right away." He replies. I am glad I pay him to ask no questions and not tell my parents where I go.

The Capital streets glimmer, shimmering building of unnatural colors. _Disgustingly magical._ The lights block out the stars above, leaving the night sky constantly black. I have only ever seen the stars once, when my grandfather took me to District One. They were beautiful, a sight I will never forget. Ever.

Before I know it, we are at the chrome colored fountain park. A place I go to think, where people hardly go because of the crime rate specifically at this park. I don't give a care, shit happens.** (A/N: I actually say "I don't give a care, shit happens." a lot)**

The rumbling engine stops, leaving silence to fill the air. I grab my long sweater seeing as it is a chilly night. I open my door, instantly feeling a rush of cold night air. My heels click loudly on the metal side walk. My outfit almost matches the chrome colored park, making everything have a futuristic vibe. Henry stays in the car, leaving me to myself. I wonder around the large area, until I come to the same bench I always sit on. It is also chrome, obviously.

I sit down, feeling the cold metal beneath my thighs. I sit there planning my future actions about the Hunger Games for about five minutes. It isn't long until I pick up the rustling sound coming from behind me. As I start turning around to investigate, I hear a blood curdling scream directly behind me.

I jump to my feet, facing the bushes. I hear a voice saying to shut up, a muffled scream, then the sound of an impact. The bushes rustle violently. I run to them, opening them up and instantly regretting when I see a man dressed in all black on top of a naked woman. I recognize the woman, but I don't know where- _oh my god. Effie Trinket._

I gasp, my limps unfreezing as I grab the man's shirt and pull him off her. _I guess working out really does pay off._ He tries to stand up, but I push him down and kick his side. I stumble backwards, then go to Effie. I pull her to her feet, then try to run before the man can get up.

"Thank you!" Effie trills.

The man is standing now, ten feet behind us. I can't out run him in heels, so I quickly unclasp them. I aim as he runs, then continue to chuck one at his crotch and the other at his head. That slows him a little as he doubles over, giving me a chance to do something to cover Effie.

I remove my sweater and hand it to Effie. "Put it on." I tell her.

"Thank you! You saved me-" I cut her off.

"Yea, now run!" I hiss before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the limo.

"Drive!" I yell when we're in. "You're safe. Now, what happened?" I ask, turning to Effie.

"I was just walking home from the Quarter Quell announcement when a man grabbed me and pulled me behind a bush and started ripping off my clothing!" She rushes out.

"That's terrible! Are you hurt?" I ask.

"No, but he nearly broke my arm!" She exclaims. "His mother should be ashamed by her son's manners."

"Indeed!" I agree, not that I really care about manner's in this situation. "Where do you live?" I ask.

"923, Ocean Ave." Effie replies.

"Where the escorts live." I say.

She nods, then says, "My name is Effie Trinket. I am the escort for District 12."

"I know. District 12 is my favorite district." I reply.

"Oh, really? Because I can-" Henry cuts off Effie, saying that we're at her house. "Well, bye. Thank you for saving me. That was very kind of you."

"It wasn't a problem! Happy to help people." I say smiling. "And, you can keep the sweater. A gift from me."

"Thank you. Wait, aren't you the president's granddaughter?" Effie asks.

"Yep. Faye Snow." I say.

"Well, Faye, you have a good night. I don't know how to repay you, though. I don't have my purse-" Effie says.

"Don't worry about it." I say, cutting her off.

She smiles, then rushes to her front door before bending down to get a spare key from under the welcome mat. I close the door, telling Henry to drive.

"What was that about?" Henry asks a few minutes later.

"You're not supposed to ask questions." I say.

"Still. I'm asking this as your cousin, not your driver." He says.

I sigh. "She was about to be raped, and I saved her." I say simply.

Henry nods, then stays quiet. My house isn't to far away. Well, not house. Mansion is more like it. My family has lived there for generations, each eldest son becoming president. My father is next, being Edward Snow, son of Cornelius Snow.

As we pull into the half circle drive way, my father exits the front door. _This can't be good._

I gingerly open the door, approaching my father. "Grandpa wants to talk to you."

"What about...?"

"About working as an escort for District One." He answers.

I huff out a breath, then pad my way to the house and then to his office. The house smells of fine wines, delicately made pastries, and rich food. The spider silk curtains are closed, strangely. Usually they are open, the way my grandpa likes. I stand in the center of the room, taking in the strange atmosphere, when I hear the door to the office open.

"Faye, it's been so long since we've talked about business. Sit." My grandpa says coolly, walking around to sit at his desk.

"So... did I get the job?" I ask.

"Well... The agency was hesitant because you are only 16, and the youngest they hire is 18. I tried to convince them, but they are stubborn." He says.

"But.. They _have_ to listen to you. You're the president." I argue.

He shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you, except, you didn't get the job."

I grunt, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. He just doesn't want me to get the job. I bet he didn't even talk to the administrator. God, he's a dick.

"Faye, I don't know why you even want a job. You have access to all the money you want already." He protests.

"You wouldn't understand.." I mumble before getting up and leaving.

I stomp down the hallway, to the stairs and into my room. I hear people downstairs muttering in confusion, right before I slam my door. The pearl colored curtains wave, my large mirror shuttering. I stomp to my bed before face planting into the white comforter. I sigh as I turn onto my side, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
